thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's​ Adventures of Avengers Assemble (TV Series)
'''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Avengers Assemble (TV Series) '''is the 1st My Little Pony Friendship is Magic/Thomas & Friends/Marvel Crossover TV Series to be created by Connor Lacey. It will appear in the near future. Plot Premise Falcon is the newest member of the Avengers. Falcon is the main eyes and ears of the viewer as he fights evil and saves the world with his teammates. The Avengers team consist of Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, and Hawkeye. Season One When Red Skull is dying due to his imperfect Super Soldier Serum, he teams up with MODOK who upgrades HYDRA's tech from A.I.M. to kidnap Captain America. Red Skull wants MODOK to help him transfer his mind to Captain America's body. After his defeat by a reassembled team of Avengers, Red Skull takes Iron Man's armor for its life support system. This leaves Tony for dead.6 The Avengers get Stark a new Iron Man armor. Red Skull attacks them at their mansion. Red Skull is once again defeated. The Avengers Mansion is destroyed during the fight. Red Skull plans to take away everything the Avengers hold dear from their lives to their country by trying to have them hated by the people for failing to save the day. To even the playing field, Red Skull brings together his team of power giants called the Cabal. Red Skull's invitational transmissions are shown to have been received by Attuma, Doctor Doom, and Dracula even though only Attuma and Dracula accept the invitation. The Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. intercept the transmission. The Avengers remain together to battle the Cabal. To stay close to each other after Avengers Mansion blew up, they set up their base in Avengers Tower. The Cabal later on adds Justin Hammer's robot creation Super-Adaptoid and Hyperion to their team. With the threat of the Cabal, the Avengers fight them at every end as well as other threats that come to Earth. Season Two The Avengers face off against Red Skull's master named Thanos. Red Skull gave the Tesseract to Thanos at the end of season one. Thanos is on the hunt for the Infinity Gems to power his Infinity Gauntlet. While the Avengers are able to defeat Thanos after much hard work, the gems are drained of their power by Ultron who threatens to exterminate the human race after possessing Arsenal's body. After the Avengers ultimately defeat Ultron, Ant-Man becomes a new member of the team. Around the end of season two, Thanos manages to escape from a galactic prison that was meant to contain him with help from the Black Order. The Black Order consist of Black Dwarf, Corvus Glaive, Ebony Maw, Proxima Midnight, and Supergiant. Thanos makes one final attempt to defeat the Avengers. With help from the people of Earth, the Avengers are able to defeat Thanos and the Black Order. In the aftermath, Captain America and Iron Man plan to make Earth an "Avengers World" by recruiting other heroes. There is also a subplot detailing the arrival of the Squadron Supreme, Hyperion's old team, which also consists of Nighthawk, Power Princess, Doctor Spectrum, and Speed Demon. While Hyperion served as the "Hammer" for the Squadron Supreme, Nighthawk served as the "Architect" of the team. Thought to have perished when their old planet blew up, they come to Earth in an attempt to conquer it with Hyperion re-joining their team when he hears of their survival. The Squadron Supreme has plans to become the superheroes of Earth and save the world their way. Their plan is put into motion, where they do different plots in their battle with the Avengers. This leads up to the restoration of the Squadron Supreme's sixth member named Nuke. After going into hiding, the Avengers manage to defeat the Squadron Supreme by waiting until the Squadron Supreme's members divide rule of the planet's continents. The Avengers pull a surprise attack and trap each member of the Squadron Supreme one by one. Nighthawk is desperate to win. He tries blowing up the planet by having Hyperion absorb Nuke's powers and destroy the planet's core. Nighthawk tries to flee to find another planet. Iron Man defeats Nighthawk. The rest of the Avengers stop Hyperion from blowing up the Earth. The Squadron Supreme is imprisoned in a special section of the Vault. Season Three: Ultron Revolution The Avengers are forced to cancel their expansion plans and Ant-Man goes solo again due to a lack of global threats. After dealing with A.I.M.'s Scientist Supreme, the Avengers are shocked when Ultron returns after his apparent demise and absorbs A.I.M.'s Super-Adaptoid technology and the unknown space metal used to make the Adaptoids. Now Ultron is seeking revenge on the Avengers for foiling his plans with the Infinity Gems' power, while continuing his plans to replace humanity with robots. One plot to eliminate humanity involved the attack on the Inhumans' city of Attilan where he planned to use Black Bolt to power his cannon which ended with Black Widow and Hulk throwing the Terrigen Mist into the cannon resulting in some the humans who are Inhuman descendants to undergo their Terrigenesis including the fiery Inferno and superhero fangirl Kamala Khan who gains shape-shifting powers while taking on the mantle of Ms. Marvel. Black Bolt and his fellow Inhuman Royal Family members Medusa, Karnak, Gorgon, and Lockjaw work to find the recently-emerged Inhumans. One subplot details Baron Helmut Zemo, son of Captain America's old nemesis Baron Heinrich Zemo, finding a working vial of the Super-Soldier serum and uses it on himself to gain the youth and strength to face the Avengers defeat and destroy them in order to avenge his father's death. Then he recruits the Masters of Evil (which consists of Beetle, Goliath, Screaming Mimi, Fixer, and Moonstone) and steals a device from Stark Industries called the Inversion Stabilizer that allows them to masquerade as the Thunderbolts (with Zemo going under the alias Citizen V while each of the Masters of Evil above become MACH-IV, Atlas, Songbird, Techno, and Meteorite respectively) in a plot to undermine the Avengers. But after being saved from death by Hawkeye during the robbery and seeing what it's like be a hero, Songbird convinces the rest of the team to turn on Zemo. Together, the Avengers and Thunderbolts expose Zemo and defeat him. The Avengers must also contend with Kang the Conqueror when he arrives in the present following his brief fight with Iron Man in his time and discovering that some A.I.M. Agents have been using his technology to upgrade some supervillain gear like they did to Whiplash and Spymaster. When most of the Avengers follows Kang the Conqueror back to his time, the Avengers team up with an elderly Thor, a future Black Widow named Layla, and a group of rebels in order to fight the forces of Kang the Conqueror. When the President signs the New Powers Act, the Avengers are given Truman Marsh as their government liaison where he even replaces Hulk with Red Hulk until the incident where Leader gamma-enhances him enough for Hulk to return. As the Avengers disassociate themselves with Truman Marsh during the Inhuman Registration Act that involves Registration Disks placed on them, Truman Marsh assembles Red Hulk, Black Panther, Songbird, Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, and Vision as the Mighty Avengers. The superhero fight lasts when the Inhumans Karnak, Gorgon, Inferno, Haechi, Flint, Iso, and Ms. Marvel gets mind-controlled through the disks by Ultron posing as Truman Marsh as he starts the Ultron Revolution. When the Inhumans are freed from the mind-control, Ultron plans to collect radiation to "sanitize" Earth of all human life. With help from Doctor Strange at the time when Ultron takes control of Iron Man's body, the Avengers were able to place Iron Man in another dimension until they can find a way to drive Ultron out. Setting up in an abandoned S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, the Avengers operate from there as Falcon sets up an inter-dimensional frequency for Tony Stark to speak to them through. Season Four: Secret Wars A fourth season, now retitled Avengers: Secret Wars, was announced at San Diego Comic-Con. When the Avengers go missing, Black Panther forms the New Avengers to take their place and find out where they have disappeared to and why they disappeared. In addition to Ant-Man and the returning characters from Season Three like Ms. Marvel, Captain Marvel, and Vision, the new season will feature the debuts of the Wasp and the Jane Foster version of Thor.8 During New York Comic-Con, it was revealed that Hayley Atwell will reprise her role as Agent Peggy Carter from the Marvel Cinematic Universe in an episode that will see Carter teaming up with Captain America and Iron Man to stop Kang the Conqueror. Trivia • The Wild Kratts, (Chris, Martin, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z), Hoopa, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Thorax, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, the Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo, the Teen Titans (Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven), the Elite Force (Chase, Kaz, Oliver, Skylar and Bree), Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, Diesel, Queen Chrysalis, Tirek, Arry and Bert, Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth), Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisley Paver, Rex, Vinnie, Sailor John, Slade and Master of Champions will guest star in this series Plot